Helioptile (Pokémon)
|} Helioptile (Japanese: エリキテル Erikiteru) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into when exposed to a Sun Stone. Biology Helioptile is a small, lizard-like Pokémon. It has a tapering tail, short legs, and small feet with three pointed toes on each foot. Its body is pale yellow, while its feet and the tip of its tail are black. The top of its head is black as well with a small triangular yellow patch between the eyes. It has two long, black pointed frills with yellow tips hanging from the sides of its head, which can stiffen and unfold. These frills have cells which generate electricity when exposed to sunlight. It has large eyes with blue irises and white pupils. Helioptile can generate its own energy from sunlight, so it can thrive without food; it will still eat if needed. It lives in deserts. It and its evolution, are the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Helioptile debuted in The Journalist from Another Region!, under the ownership of Alexa. It is Alexa's companion Pokémon and is often seen climbing on her back. Helioptile and were the first Generation VI Pokémon to appear in an episode of the anime. It has since made further appearances in the anime. In The Cave of Trials!, a in Geosenge Town purchased a Sun Stone to evolve his Helioptile into a . This prompted to reveal that, in the past, he used a Sun Stone to evolve his own , which appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret!. A Helioptile appeared in Making Friends and Influencing Villains!, where it was among a group of Pokémon that helped befriend a . Minor appearances A Helioptile appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, and Battling With a Clean Slate!; and in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I and Garchomp's Mega Bond!. It was a resident of Professor Sycamore's lab. Three Helioptile appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . A Helioptile appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Trainer's Helioptile appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. Two Helioptile appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, one of which was a Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. A Trainer's Helioptile appeared in Rocking Kalos Defenses!. Two Helioptile appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, each belonging to a different Trainer. Pokédex entries 's Unova-based Pokédex couldn't recognize Helioptile due to it being a Kalos Pokémon.)}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Alexa owns a Helioptile, named Heli, which debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Helioptile appears in the background of the stage. Trophy information A very timid Pokémon that makes its home in arid deserts. The necktie-like frills on either side of its head can be stretched out to absorb sunlight, which Helioptile then uses to generate electricity. Thanks to this energy source, it can even survive without food. If your phone runs out of battery in the desert, why not ask this guy for help? Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Electric)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 6}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 483}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Glare|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=695 |name2=Heliolisk |type1-2=Electric |type2-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia *Helioptile is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 289. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Helioptile and . *Helioptile is the only non- Pokémon that evolves by using a Sun Stone. Origin Helioptile is probably based on s, though its frills also resemble those found on '' . It may also be based on the , a salamander that can . Its ability to learn may be a reference to the , a reptile capable of running on water for short distances. Like what its German name suggests, Helioptile may be based on the too. Additionally, it shares few resemblances to the . Name origin Helioptile is a combination of ἥλιος (Ancient Greek for sun), heliophile (organism attracted to large amounts of sunlight), and reptile. Erikiteru may be a combination of , エリマキトカゲ erimaki tokage (frill-necked lizard), and 照る teru (to shine). In other languages , , and |fr=Galvaran|frmeaning=From and the genus |es=Helioptile|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Eguana|demeaning=From and iguana |it=Helioptile|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=목도리키텔 Mokdorikitel|komeaning=From and elekiter |zh_yue=發電蜥 Faatdihnsīk|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=傘電蜥 Sǎndiànxī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=हिलियपटाइल Helioptile|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хелиоптайл Khelioptayl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Clemont's Helioptile External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Sun Stone Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Eguana es:Helioptile fr:Galvaran it:Helioptile ja:エリキテル zh:伞电蜥